custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Zuisakirh
Zuisakirh is a Warrior-Class Skrall. History Zuisakirh, like most Skrall, was born nameless in the mountainous region of Bota Magna. He served for the Element Lord of Rock when the Core War came about. During a campaign, he was caught in a cave-in and had his arm under the rubble. Cut off from his men and unable to remove the rocks, he was forced to use his Saw Blade Shield to amputate his arm. He managed to return to camp for medical attention, and was awarded with the name "Zuisakirh" in recognition of his will to survive. Shortly after he received his name, however, he was honorably discharged by his commanding officer due to his injury. This infuriated the soldier and the two got into an argument. The surrounding troops restrained both of them (out of fear of infighting) and held them until they calmed down. Once they did, Zuisakirh simply asked if there was a way for him to return to duty. Reluctantly, the commander led him to an associate of his; a Great Being. He offered to construct mechanical prosthetic arm for the disabled warrior but wanted something in return. When the core War ended, he wanted to be reported on what the Skrall were going through in the aftermath. While the Skrall was weary of the former scientist-king at first, he found his bargain to be rather curious and wanted to know more. He was not able to pry any more information from the cloaked figure, so -in desperation to regain his status among his peers- he reluctantly agreed. He was given an arm with a hidden communicator, and was capable attaching extra weapons to it. He rejioned his brothers in arms in the war and awaited its end. When The Shattering occurred, Zuisakirh was stranded on Bara Magna and separated from his homeland. as part of their deal, he and his associate made contact and he began reporting on the Tribe's situations. He was forced to migrate with his people to the northern region of the Black Spike Mountains, and again when the Baterra launched an assault on their fortress. Settling in Roxtus, Zuisakirh would eventually serve as one of their warriors for the arena system. He joined his kind in an attack on Atero years later. He would later take part in the Attack on Tajun and the Battle of Roxtus. He would retreat alongside them, and fell under the command of Stronius. During the battle for Bara Magna, he and his group attacked the Glatorian during Mata Nui's fight with Teridax. When the former became the victor, he fled alongside his commander. After the reformation of Spherus Magna, Zuisakirh broke off from his splinter group, and set off to return to his homeland. The last time anyone saw him, he was commanding a new group of like-minded Skrall. None of them have returned. Abilities and Traits Zuisakirh is a survivalist at heart. He would do almost anything to survive, as noted by the amputation of his arm. Like all Skrall, he is faster and stronger than most other beings on Spherus Magna, with strength near that of a Toa. However he is not as durable as them. And while he has the heightened intelligence of a Special forces Skrall, he doesn't have the strength of them. This odd mix of traits have the other Skrall somewhat uncertain of his abilities. His secondary color of chose is the typical red among the warrior rank. Mask and Tools Like most of the native inhabitants of Shperus Magna, Zuisakirh cannot use Kanohi. He wields a Tribal Lance, which is equipped with a Thornax Launcher on its other end. His mechanical arm can convert its servo into a makeshift drill, of which can fire energy blasts from. How it does this or where the energy comes from is currently unknown. He can also attach his Saw Blade Shield to it. Appearances * Remnants of The Great Beings. (Upcoming) Trivia * Zuisakirh was one of the first Glatorian MOCs that Ahpolki Inika had ever built. However, the original photos of the MOC has long since been lost. ** He also had a different name when he was first build. Ahpolki Inika has long since forgotten what it was, though. * He is actually the son of a Special Forces Skrall and a female Skrall, hence his intelligence and warrior-level strength. However, as he was not female, Annona hasn't given him the psychic abilities of his mother's side. * His name is a Skrall word for "Survivor", due to his survivalist ideology. ** It is also derived from the Latin term "sui sacrificium", meaning "self-sacrifice". This is in reference to his amputation. * His MOC design is by BobTheDoctor27. Category:Rock Tribe Category:Skrall Category:Glatorian